


Call of the Wild

by misspamela



Category: The OC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspamela/pseuds/misspamela





	Call of the Wild

Seth was pretty sure that Ryan didn't carry a gun. But hey, you never knew, right? Because that dude was _mysterioso_, man. A _muy mysterioso_ criminal, in fact. So maybe Seth shouldn't have gone back to the model home after Marissa dropped him off. Ryan could think he was a burglar and like, pop him with his nine or something.

Seth stood outside the door, peeking in at the tent for just a minute too long, maybe, because the next thing he heard was Ryan saying, "In or out, Cohen."

"Hey! Hey, man!" Seth looked around to make sure nobody was watching and walked into the room.

Ryan stuck his head out of the tent. "I thought you went home with Marissa."

"Yeah, well, I thought that you might want, um, I don't know. Company. Or something. I couldn't sleep."

Ryan leaned back and pulled the tent flap open. Seth crawled inside. Okay, obviously Ryan wasn't having trouble sleeping. He was still half in the sleeping bag, his hair slightly sticking up on one side, and he wasn't wearing pants. Just underwear. Not that Seth was looking at his underwear. Because looking at another guy's underwear in a tent was one of those things that you didn't do. "So, what're you up to?" he asked. _Smooth, Cohen. Like HELLO, he's sleeping._

Raising his eyebrows and looking pointedly around the tent, Ryan just said, "Um. Sleeping?"

"Right, of course. I, uh, interrupted you." Seth wrapped his arms around his legs and stared at Ryan. This was not going well.

Ryan freed his feet from the sleeping bag and unzipped it. "Here, give me a hand."

"With what?"

"Well, you're not going back home at this time of night," Ryan smiled, a quick, soft, rare smile, "on your _skateboard_." He handed one corner of the sleeping bag to Seth and they spread it out on the tent floor.

"Hey, don't diss the board, man. I have _skills_." 

Ryan ducked his head and laughed softly. He never met anyone who laughed as little as Ryan did. It just so happened that making people laugh �" even Ryan, whether he wanted to or not--, was one of Seth's special talents. They were totally meant to be friends.

"Okay, Tony Hawk," Ryan patted the sleeping bag. "bedtime." He turned off the flashlight that was hanging from one of the equipment straps.

Seth flopped down, smacking his head on the one spot that wasn't covered in sleeping bag. "Ow," he rubbed his head. "Well, it's not exactly tattoos and hookers, but hopefully it's not, uh, our last night together, so it doesn't really matter. I guess."

Ryan just made a muffled, amused sound. Seth couldn't see him clearly anymore. Just the outline of his arms, locked behind his head. Seth had never slept this close to anyone before. It was weird. And quiet. Too quiet. He opened his mouth, not sure what to say. "You probably don't need hookers though. I'm thinking that your virginity is, uh, _pfffft_." he made a whooshing gesture with his hand," a distant memory."

"Yeah, pretty much." Seth had the feeling that Ryan was smiling again. And maybe laughing a little, on the inside. "I lost just about every virginity you could think of before I was sixteen."

Seth sat up. "What? There are _other kinds_ of virginity? Are you serious?" He put one hand on Ryan's arm. "Give it to me straight, man. How much work do I have cut out for me? Because I thought I just had to pop one cherry and be done with it."

"Well, most people just lose the one virginity. Maybe two." Ryan was definitely kind of laughing. Seth could feel it vibrating up his arm. His very muscle-y bare arm. Very warm. Lots of skin. Seth was again not thinking about this.

Seth lay down again, not taking his hand off Ryan's arm. It was suddenly really hot in the tent. "So, spill! I want stories! If I'm stuck here with no sex life, I can at least live vicariously through yours."

Ryan shifted closer to Seth. Seth could feel the warmth coming off him. Something �" something was happening and he didn't know what. His heart was pounding in his throat. He felt like his hand was _glued_ to Ryan's arm. Apparently, whatever was happening somehow involved his dick, because that was getting all sorts of interested too.

Ryan moved, but didn't shake off Seth's hand. He was facing Seth more, leaning on one elbow. Seth still couldn't quite see his face in the shadows. "I don't kiss and tell," Ryan said, softly.

"Oh." Seth didn't want him to stop talking, didn't want to stop…whatever this was. "That's, um, too bad."

He could feel butterflies raging in his stomach. _Okay, 'fess up_, he told himself. _You were looking at his underwear. You are groping his arm. And you totally know what's going on. Now or never, man._ Seth took a deep breath. No matter what, Ryan would still be his friend. He knew that.

Seth wasn't sure what kind of moves you made on guys, and he was pretty sure he had no moves anyways, so he just said, "You could _show_ me," and squeezed Ryan's arm.

Ryan didn't hesitate, like Seth expected. He didn't ask "Are you sure" or say "Fucking queer" or anything like that. He just reached out and held Seth's chin for a moment, then, in the three seconds where Seth's heart stopped beating, kissed him, hot and hungry and open-mouthed.

Seth gasped and tried his best to kiss back and keep up, but Ryan was moving too fast, his mouth doing things that…wow. Seth just held on and ground against him, hoping against hope that he wasn't going to come _right then_ before any kinds of virginities were lost. He slid his hands down Ryan's arms and around his waist. He wanted to feel the muscles there, his abs; Seth didn't have abs. He barely had muscles at all, not that Ryan seemed to mind, because Ryan's hands were on his ass and Seth's hands were stroking Ryan's stomach and oh _God_, Ryan pulled him closer, and Seth could feel…could feel, God, how hot and hard Ryan was. One good thrust against Ryan, and Seth was shuddering, coming all over their stomachs.

"Sorry," he gasped.

Ryan just kissed him again, panting softly. He shifted, and Seth could feel that he was still really hard. Seth put his hand down there, and felt Ryan's cock jerk under the fabric of his boxer-briefs. Seth grinned. He was the _man_. He had the _power_. "I, uh. Whatever," Seth babbled. "Whatever you want."

"Anything?" Ryan whispered, his breath ghosting past Seth's ear, making him shiver.

"Yeah. Anything." Seth gulped. He was up for the challenge. Nobody could say that Seth Cohen wussed out on his virginity-losing, no sir.

Ryan rolled onto his back and pulled Seth on top of him. "I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do. So," he laced his hands behind his head. "Do whatever _you_ want." He panted slightly as he was talking, and Seth could see the muscles of his arms flexing with the strain of keeping them still. Ryan bit his lower lip and closed his eyes.

Seth was so stunned at this �" this _feast_ of skin and muscle and bad-boy charm spread out before him that he just sat there for a second with his mouth hanging open, like a total moron. "O-okay," he stuttered. "Sure."

He started with kissing because he had been kissing Ryan Atwood for all of maybe five or ten minutes now, and he considered himself an expert. Seth kissed his mouth, his chin, the curve of the bicep where he had first put his hand (which seemed kind of sappy, but Ryan didn't say anything). He kissed the other arm, so it wouldn't feel left out, then he kissed his way down to the hard ripple of Ryan's abs. Ryan sucked in his breath and jerked his hips, which made Seth feel like, yay, he was on the right track now.

Seth kissed further down, running his tongue along Ryan's hipbone. Ryan made another muffled noise that may or may not have been a moan.

Okay. So. Seth knew where all of this was heading, but now that he was there he wasn't sure what to do. He tried to remember his accidental forays onto gay porn sites when he was on one of his late-night Internet porn-and-masturbation binges. Nope. Mind blanking.

He thought that maybe it was like kissing and it was definitely like, put up or shut up time no matter what, so he just pulled Ryan's underwear down and…yeah, okay, there was a cock that was not his own cock. Momentarily torn between awe and jealousy, Seth just went for it as best he could. Seth tried licking and sucking and �" oops! Not biting! �" all sort of other things that were making Ryan writhe and definitely moan out loud, which was, in turn, making Seth really, really hard again. He opened his mouth and sucked Ryan in and _Jesus_, he was big and Seth was just about ready to give up and concede defeat when Ryan choked out, "Stop, I'm gonna�"" So Seth backed off and wrapped his hand around Ryan's cock and Ryan jerked and groaned Seth's name and came, hard, all over Seth's hand. Seth reached down and fumbled with his pants, opening them enough to shove his sticky hand down there and jack himself two times before keeling over and adding to the mess.

Seth laughed. "I need a tissue or something."

He looked around, still shaking a little. Ryan lay there, panting, looking at the top of the tent for a second before he composed himself enough to chuck a t-shirt to Seth. "I need a smoke. I'll be back." Ryan pulled his wife-beater off and swiped himself with it. He pulled on his shorts, levered himself up and crawled out of the tent.

Seth cleaned himself off, pulled up his pants, and followed. "So, can I check a virginity off my list?"

Ryan lit a cigarette and shot Seth a little sideways glance, not quite smiling. "Yeah," he said. "Maybe a few."

"So…we're cool, right?" Seth fidgeted, playing with one of the tarps hanging from the ceiling. "I mean, you're obviously cool. Cooler. Cooler than I am. But I mean, you know, we're cool with each other, right?"

Ryan did that not-quite-smile thing again. He reached over to ruffle Seth's hair, then he pulled him closer and gave him a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "We're cool."

 

Seth grinned. They were definitely _so_ cool together.


End file.
